


that simple, boring love

by goodthing (goodtimings)



Series: short stories of nct [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, True Love, life - Freeform, minor relationships are literally just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodthing
Summary: in which mark doesn’t really want to spend forever in the same space as donghyuck but he’ll admit that the boy’s smile makes him quite happy.





	that simple, boring love

**Author's Note:**

> mark thinks he's content, but rethinks. dude.  
> //unbeta'd.

 

mark really does love donghyuck. when he was a little toddle, he might have said otherwise. the two weren’t really lovey-dovey. mark doesn’t really want to count donghyuck’s eyelashes (even if he’s abit jealous because they are really soft and long) and he’s not really in love with all the harry potter movies that donghyuck insists they watch. 

he likes cuddling with donghyuck in the mornings, usually when the sun is already up because neither of them wake before then. he likes the way donghyuck smiles at him, it doesn’t make his heart beat faster like it used to but he’ll usually find himself smiling back without thinking. donghyuck’s laughter is beautiful, it’s not music to mark’s ears (although taeil will say that’s just because donghyuck is usually laughing at mark), but he’ll admit that he tries hard to hear it again.

he likes donghyuck’s face a lot, will cover it in kisses on the odd occasion that they’re feeling the tenderest love, but they usually just make out or peck. mark likes the way donghyuck’s hips feel under his fingertips, but it doesn’t drive him insane. mark just loves a lot of things about the younger, more lively soul. in whole he loves donghyuck, but that is more of a summary than it is everything. well, mark knows that love has been glorified since he was a true toddle, and he does count himself lucky to be inlove - enough at least, but he’ll admit that love is MUCh more glorified than he could’ve ever expected.

him and donghyuck fight, bicker often and argue enough. They don’t always get along, mark can’t love all the parts of donghyuck and donghyuck is the same. they are comfortable around each other, their physical intimacy shows that much ( _“stop conniving with your heads attached already.”_  doyoung would grumble when they all had sleepovers), but it doesn’t feel great all the time. of course he knows that hardships must be passed to grow stronger, and they do. They grow closer after each fight (that is, after donghyuck has locked himself in their shared room and mark is forced to sleep on the sofa because they decided to install a lock on their door - he has regrets.) but mark still notices how his heart doesn’t jump wildly when they kiss to make up, and he can feel donghyuck’s continuing to beat as it usually would too. they’re still smiling into the kiss. they still love each other, it’s just… different. different to how taeil looks at doyoung like he’s the sun and how doyoung refuses to stop bragging about how talented or sweet taeil is. different to how ten will always joke about johnny, even if they're apart. but it's true that donghyuck is always on mark's mind. he cares. he wonders what donghyuck is doing or if he's eaten, he'll force-feed him like a baby if he hasn't.

 

"hyung, do you ever think we're different?" donghyuck mumbles one evening, his eyes have been glued to his fiddling hands and mark can tell he's pouting before he even looks up.  

 _'yes, of course hyuck.'_ or _'we're just abit new to this hyuckie.'_ he's honestly, not sure which is the right answer.  

he looks up slowly not ready to see the pout on the younger boy's face. it's too cute and it'll make him smile at stupid times - like this.

"i- think... we're different." mark answers evenly, but his words end up stretched out because he thought about it too much. "you had to think." it's not an accusation, donghyuck simply states it like he was commenting on dinner.

mark nods like an idiot again. _were they really in love?_  the question is familiar, even though he didn’t really doubt it. he knows they are, it’s just their own simple, boring, good love. it’s different to the others.

"hyuck-ah, i love you plain and simple. i like your smile - alot, and the mischievous laugh that always drags me out of my daydreams mostly because you make things suspicious but- yes, i love you and i love the smell of body spray you use and i love the hoodie you wear 5 out of 7 days a week." it's all the truth.

"our love is a little different, but doesn't it make us abit unique?" donghyuck's thoughts are printed clearly on his face, but mark is finding it hard to comprehend the expression into words.

"okay hyung. i love you too." and the conversation ends like that, with donghyuck fiddling with his hands for a few more moments before helplessly cuddling into mark's side. mark wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him abit closer on their small sofa. he runs his hands through the strands of donghyuck's hair and decides to try harder to fall deeper inlove with donghyuck from now on. (the sentence makes more sense in mark's head than written out.) he knows he shouldn't act like it's this future mission or goal when love shouldn't be forced. but he can't help the voice nagging in the back about maybe he just hasn't been putting enough effort into them.

the next day donghyuck appreciates the nurturing a thousand times when mark kisses him on the cheek to wake him up. the next week they brush their teeth together before work, poking eachother's cheeks to see who can spit the minty toothpaste foam out first. 

all relationships have to deal with hardships to grow and thankfully they come out of their own little love-crisis unscathed. mark will act like it doesn't matter, but he loves how natural it feels now, to talk about the terrible cake donghyuck tried to bake him for his birthday. he even gushes that he found it quite endearing - which in the past he'd have probably dismissed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> random fic i wrote bc i was bein pessimistic about love ;; btw i wrote this in like half an hour so spare me jdshfjf  
> edited to make it soft bc i love happy endings even if i'm emosfhjh
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
